<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Ring by BloodyBacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128043">His Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon'>BloodyBacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Online Dating, Shotacon, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clive meets up with someone he's been dating online, only to find out they're not who he thought they were.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clive/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke sat up on a stack of books, across the table from a very confused, nervous looking man. They were sitting in a dimly lit restaurant, black tables and lit candles all around the place as the sound of classical music and clacking plates filled their ears. Luke was on a date, having met this guy on a dating app a while ago. They'd been talking for a while, they'd even spoken over the phone a few times, but … he seemed so shocked to see Luke in person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke felt like he knew why, but he had been hoping that wasn't the case...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clive?" Luke asked, "You're being awfully quiet." He said, wanting to at least get through introductions... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive had his head in his hands, staring down at the table in a silent … fear? Was it fear? … "i just-" he looked up, "why are you … twelve??" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just- I was under the impression that I was talking to an adult- you had your age listed as twenty one-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a typo- It got stuck and I couldn't change it- It's not like I tricked you or something- it's my face in my profile photo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, But plenty of women like to have their kids as their profile pictures-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But we also talked over the phone-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And? I just thought maybe your voice was high pitched- I'm not one to go judging people- why didn't you ever say the age thing was broken?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it doesn't matter how old I am anyway! Are you really saying you don't like me anymore just because i'm a little younger than you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- a little? It's ten years! … you're- a kid! Shouldn't you be at school!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not just any kid!" Luke said, sitting up. He spoke with confidence, "I graduated early- and am one of the best detectives this country has ever known! So don't go treating me like I'm just some little guy - I'm every bit of adult as you are!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Being smart doesn't make you mature-" Clive said, resting his elbows against the table. He put his hands back on his head, "god- i kept thinking someone was gonna pop out of the corner with a camera and read me my rights-" Clive laid his head down on the table, having a complete meltdown … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Well- i didn't mean to scare you- I was just under the impression that you'd be interested. If you're not then I'll leave you alone..." Luke said, sitting back in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive looked up at him … he was kind of cute, in the way most babies are cute. He had his hair pinned behind his ear with a little gray cat clip, and he was wearing a light blue shirt over a white, long sleeved, formal shirt. The collar was flipped over the sweater, and He had on black shorts, little bandaids decorating his legs. He had on some small black shoes, and socks that went up to his knees. He was very … cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was dressed pretty casually compared to the clothes Clive wore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's - alright-" Clive said, looking down at his menu. " I'm not gonna date you- just to be clear-" Clive said … "But- … well i mean I already paid for reservations so we might as well make the most of it right? I'll take you home later" He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To your house?" Luke asked, an excited smile coming to his features as he swung his legs. "I … no- of course not-" Clive said, letting out a frustrated sigh, "Let's change the subject- I'm curious- how old </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm thirteen- you almost got it right the first time-" Luke said, playing with the fabric on his shirt. " … Right- and-" Clive sighed, trying his best not to make this more awkward than it needed to be. "So is this your first date?" He asked, and Luke nodded. "Is it yours?" He returned the question, and Clive looked away, "well not exactly" he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just ws he finished speaking, the waitress came around, and asked them if they were ready to order. Luke looked at Clive, hesitantly asking him, "can i get some cake?" As if Clive were supposed to say, "No, baby, you have to eat your veggies first."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, " What am I? your dad? Order what you want-" he looked down at the menu. Luke ended up getting strawberry cheesecake, and Clive got something to drink. He thought, maybe if he loosened up then he could actually forget the elephant in the room and have fun. After all, This was the same Luke he'd been daydreaming about for these past few months, the same one he'd been talking to, the one who'd told him so many great things since they met. Sure, his outer appearance wasn't what he was expecting … but it didn't change how he felt about him on the inside. It just meant that now he had to think about the moral dilemma associated with his newfound relationship …. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded, "I'm thinking … so- how are you? You look pretty cute tonight" He said, looking up at him. Luke blushed, "um- I'm alright- I took a trolley here and it was packed like sardines- I kept wondering where everyone was going-" he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-and I think you look nice too- You really must suck at taking pictures cause you look a lot better in person" Luke grinned. Clive smiled, "You're one to talk- every picture you take is just with your phone up your nose-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nu uh-! I have a whole blog where i post pictures all the time!" Luke proudly said, whipping out his phone from his pocket. Clive tilted his head, letting Luke slide over his device. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I had always wanted to show you- but I didn't know if you were interested in that sort of thing-" He said, proudly going on about his collection and the views he was getting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive just scrolled through it … cute cosplay outfits- nurses, maids, cats, dogs, swimsuits, dressed and suits. Everything under the sun was posted on this site, it seemed like Luke posted a new picture every single day. "These … " he just stared, sort of in disbelief at how incredibly cute they were. "Wow" was all he could manage, leaving Luke to quietly giggle at his response. "You like it?" He asked, holding out his hand as Clive gave him his phone back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course- You must make a lot of money from it too-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really- a couple hundred dollars a week when i'm lucky" Luke said. "Still- I like doing it and that's all i really care about-" he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive put his hand down on the table, "It'll probably be more in the future-" he said, tapping his fingers as he thought about all the cute outfits now burned into his brain. Luke looked down at his hand, " … Clive .. are you married?" He asked. Clive looked down at his hand … "ah- no- it's just jewelry- i have a lot of it at home, i like … just wearing them i guess" he said, slipping the ring off.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you ever like to be married?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Ah- i don't know-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't that what you came here for?" Luke asked, "Don't people go on dates to decide whether or not they want to get married?" He said, eyes big with hope as he stared at Clive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive stared right back at him … "well … yes-" He lied, wanting to see exactly what Luke had intended on doing tonight. "I just haven't decided yet is all, have you?" He asked. Luke looked down, "I want to wait until you make up your mind before I say, that way we can both be on the same page at the same time" He explained, watching the waitress bring back their orders.  Clive lowered his eyebrows … "well- how about at the end of the night I give you an answer?" He said, and Luke happily nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive was only a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk by now, but wow, The more Luke talked … the more attractive he seemed to get. Clive wasn't really looking at his body though, he was fully invested in the conversation, passionately going on about the recent happenings on the news as Luke nodded along, chiming in with his own thoughts every once in a while. They fed each other's flames, growing until they were both burning with passion. Clive hadn't ever felt … so understood by someone. This was that feeling he'd been having for months now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It sucks that there's nothing we can do! They're always passing such stupid laws, and then they wonder why everyone hates them!" Luke said, and Clive … just laughed quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Luke asked, wondering what he found so amusing … "are you laughing at me?" He sat up a little, and Clive shook his head, "No no, I'm just a little drunk - and you have crumbs just about all over your face -" he said. Luke reached up to his face, blushing darkly as he swiped the little bits of cake off, "Ah- how long have those been there?" He blushed darkly. Clive sighed, absolutely adoring him, "Ever since you started eating, They've just been building up-" he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke looked away, "You could have said something~!" He whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry~ I'll say something next time-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well … if- if you'd wanna do this again sometime then I wouldn't mind .." Clive said, tracing his finger around the rim of his wine glass. He ended up enjoying this a lot more than he intended, he honestly wouldn't mind just spending more time with Luke. It didn't have to be as love interests, just as long as they could be together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke swung his legs, nodding quietly as he did absolutely nothing to cool his blush. His eyes looked a little droopy, It made Clive wonder how late it had gotten … he  looked down at his phone, looking at the time, seeing that it was nearly 1 am … they'd been sitting here talking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>long?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well- you should definitely be home by now" Clive said, pulling out his checkbook. They'd gotten the bill already, about an hour seemed to pass since then though. Clive left it in the check presenter, and stood, instinctually holding his arms out for Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke just looked at him, "I got it-" he said, sliding down off of the book pile. He dusted the crumbs from his shorts, and took Clive's hand, leaning on his arm as they walked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive thought for a second, being surrounded by the darkness of the night. Luke was holding onto him tight, he doubted Luke really wanted to leave. Maybe it'd be okay if he spent the night? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook the thought as soon as it came though, having to remember that Luke is only thirteen, and he wouldn't want to take advantage of how naive he could possibly be … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, kids don't have conversations like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his age, Clive could seriously talk to him for hours, about almost anything, that was worthy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>credit right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke stopped, "You have a really cute car" He said, looking at the small, sort of shiny, black vehicle. "Hm? Oh no it's not my car- I'm just renting it so i don't have to take a cab home" Clive said. Luke stayed on the passenger side as Clive walked around, unlocking the doors for them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got in … sat down … and it was quiet … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive couldn't stop thinking, he just … Wanted to kiss him so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. In that moment he really had to just come out and admit to himself that he still really likes Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So … do you have your answer?" Luke said, smiling to himself as he looked down. "I had a lot of fun- so even if you don't feel the same way- I just want you to know it's a yes" he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive … lit up completely red, "I- " he stammered, "Me t-too -" he sighed … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... So when do we get married?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive snorted, "That isn't really how dates work- they're just for getting to know each other- and seeing if you'd like to go out with each other-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But aren't we already dating?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well- yeah … but it's only been a few months- we should wait to see if we're compatible in real life-" Clive said. Luke nodded, " Makes sense-" he said, scratching his chin, "So what do we do while we wait?" He asked. Clive hummed …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "do … you wanna go back to my place?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive carried Luke inside, their mouths connected as he shut the door, holding Luke up in one arm. He was so small, Clive could pick him up without any issues at all. He couldn't remember the exact moment in which they began their tongue duel, but with each slice of their fleshy blades, he grew less and less weary of whatever danger may have kept them from doing this before. Clive barely even moved, leaning against the door with Luke's legs wrapped around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tilted their heads, lips crushed together as they left the other no time to breathe. The sound of them sighing out into their kiss echoed through the living-room of the small apartment, filling their ears with nothing but pure bliss. Luke pulled away, needing to catch his breath. He made an involuntary noise as Clive bit at his neck, "Your mouth tastes like Alcohol" He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yours tastes like cake-" he said, smelling Luke's neck. His whole body smelled sweet with whatever perfume he had sprayed onto himself. "Mm- I wanna go to your room-" Luke said, and Clive just burned hearing him say it. " Yeah?" He asked, moving off of the door. He moved with ease through the darkness of his apartment, opening the door to his bedroom after a while of running his hand along the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Mmh- I didn't think I'd be the type to do this sort of thing on my first date-" Luke said, being set down on the mattress. Clive reached over, tapping the lamp on so they could see each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well- we can wait a little while if that would make you more comfortable? Have you ever done this before?" Clive asked, sitting next to Luke. He kicked his shoes off, either way he was going to bed … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not- but I really want my first time to be with you-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are … you sure? Cause you can't undo it once it's done" Clive said, pulling his shirt off. Luke just stared at him … he nodded, and Clive looked away. "Really Luke- I mean it- I don't want you to regret this later on-" he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I? I don't plan on going anywhere- I want to be with you …" He looked down, and started to hesitantly pull his clothes on, "There's never any sure way to know that the person you share your first time with will be the person you're with forever- but I'd like to take that chance with you" Luke said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... I think you're just horny" Clive grinned, poking him between his legs. Luke moved back, swatting at his hand, "W-well i can't help it! It's not like I can control it- plus look at yours!" Luke said, pointing to the Lump in Clive's pants. "... Yeah-" he sighed, unzipping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeled the fabric away from his skin, basically seeing the steam rise as he pulled his length out. Luke just stared at it … "ah-" he mumbled, reaching out and dragging his hand across it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It moved, flexing itself, causing him to stop for a second, "d-did that hurt?" He asked. Clive shook his head, "not at all- it does that when it's happy~" Clive turned a little, moving back as he let Luke explore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy?" Luke asked, "you have one just like those guys on the sides of the ads- you know? The ones that are all, "Take this pill to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive snorted, "Oh god-" he mumbled, trying not to laugh as Luke smiled, tracing his hand up and down it's side. "i'm supposed to put something on it right? Do you have anything?" He looked up at Clive, who shrugged, "Just spit" he said, as if it was common knowledge. Luke looked down, and opened his mouth, pushing off saliva from his tongue. It dripped down, tapping against Clive's tip, causing it to twitch a few times. Clive tried not to watch him do it, he was hard enough, and he wanted to maintain his self control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke stroked him, his hands barely wrapped around it, but he still did his best. Clive seemed to enjoy it, blissed out by the feeling of Luke's soft hands rubbing him, and the sight of him drooling all over his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached forward, tugging at Luke's zipper. He seemed to pause, and nervously lean back, Letting Clive unzip his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive pulled his shorts down, along with his underwear, not even seeing their cotton candy color scheme. He quietly observed the sight below him ... Luke bit his nails, "... I- i know it's small- before you say it-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so cute- Lukeyy!" Clive said, "You sure you don't mind me touching you?" He asked. Luke nodded, and Clive took a little of the liquid dripping from his tip, watching Luke stare at his hand as he rubbed it all over him. Luke laid back against the bed, and Clive smiled, " you want a blowjob?" He asked, getting a little curious nod from the other. "it feels good- when you touch it-" Luke said, unaware of what he was even saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive moved back, leaning down onto him. He put his face between his thighs, as carefully as he could. He opened his mouth, latching onto Luke, immediately hearing him squeal as he gripped his hair, "o-oh-" he said, back arching as Clive started to suck. Clive wondered if he was okay, feeling his hands tug at his hair as he moved. Luke was just so clearly sensitive, trying his best to not let out so many embarrassing noises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He curled his toes, breathing hard as his legs strained their muscles. All Clive was doing was licking him a little, not even needing to move his head, just letting his tongue swirl around him. He put his hands on Luke's hips, pulling him forward as he completely swallowed him. This might just be the best deepthroat he's ever given in his life. Luke seemed to think so too, pulling Clive's hair as he moaned, "ah~ hh-haaa-!" He tensed. Clive held his breath, and Luke panted, "a-are you- drinking it?!" He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive pulled his head up, "no~" he said, in a totally non suspicious way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then where is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Under my tongue~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That- why …" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive chuckled, and sat up, "I'm joking Lukey-" he said. "You wanna roll over? Or get comfortable-" Clive asked. Luke hummed, and moved his way up to Clive's pillows, laying on his side. He looked incredibly cute like that, face red as he held his legs open, clinging to the plush fabric, waiting for Clive to come in and relieve him of his need. Clive moved forward, taking hold of Luke's leg in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stuck his fingers in his mouth, letting Luke's leg rest against his chest as he reached down, putting a finger into him. Luke gasped, and shoved his face into the pillow. "You're doing really well for your first time- try and relax alright?" Clive said, rubbing his leg. Luke nodded, biting down on the cotton as his body pulsed with lust. He relaxed, just wanting Clive to keep going, maybe a little harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive pushed his finger in deeper, pulling it to the side, stretching Luke's hole as he let the second one wiggle it's way in. "C-cwive …" Luke breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it hurt?" Clive asked, slowing down a little. Luke shook his head, "a- a little- not really" he said, wincing as Clive pulled his fingers apart. "you're really tight Lukey-" Clive said, and Luke closed his eyes, "i- i'm half your size- you're going to h-have to be really gentle with that thing-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thing … it has a name" Clive said, and Luke looked up at him, "seriously?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup- I call it sir mighty long sword-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke immediately smiled, laughing into the pillow. "Or mr.Mighty for short" Clive said, happy that he was loosening up on his own. Luke didn't reply, uncontrollably giggling into the bed as Clive pulled his fingers out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And- i'll try and be gentle-" he said, looking down at what he was doing. He put his tip up to Luke's hole, watching his little dick absolutely jump at the sensation of him entering him. It slid in without too much of a problem, leaving Clive to just slip inside … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got deeper and deeper, watching Luke's face contort as he choked out, "You- got it in? Hhuh-" his voice cracked a little bit as he grit his teeth. Clive nodded, and sat still … The inside of Luke felt a lot different than anything he'd been previously used to. It hugged him tight, extremely hot to the touch as he slowly slid out. " Oh - Luke-" he mumbled, very slowly beginning a thrusting motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-aren't you glad we didn't d-do it in the car? It would have been - hnnn a mess-" Luke said, groaning softly as Clive rubbed at his sides. "Mm-" he hummed, turning Luke over onto his back. He lifted his hips, pushing himself in until he filled Luke up completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-ooh-" his body quaked as his eyes rolled back. Clive bit down on his lip, slowly starting to thrust into him, holding his body up off the bed as he listened to him groan. "You feel so good Lukey-" Clive said, groaning softly as he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two proceeded to melt, Luke letting his body take over and make as much- noise as it felt appropriate. Clive started to thrust faster, physically hearing the sound of himself hitting against the wall in Luke, he wasn't gonna ever get any deeper than this and he knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, it felt so incredibly good when Luke suddenly came, seeing it dribble into his belly button, rolling off of his chest and onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried not to seem cocky, but he was feeling a little proud of the fact that he could please Luke so easily, and how all of this was his alone. What was he thinking? Ever considering not going through with this, he was gonna make sure every day was the best day of Luke's life, starting with tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his hands, holding them tight as he moved. Luke started to audibly lose his mind, the sound of him moaning rising and falling with Clive's thrusts. He squeezed Clive's hands, "hha- C-cwivee-!" He whimpered, and Clive opened his eyes, looking down to see Luke completely wrecked. He was crying, face completely red, turned to the side to reveal all the marks Clive had left on his neck. He was drooling, body squeezing Clive in defense of the abuse it was taking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive wanted to tell him he looked pretty, gorgeous, perfect, but instead his body decided that he was done for, and he finally came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arched forward, letting go of Luke's hands as he grabbed his hips, slowly easing out every last drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke came as he was doing that, but it seemed to come out dry. He shuddered, and went limp, looking up at Clive with a blank expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... man- that- you-" Clive sighed, and pulled out of him. He reached over to his drawer, and Luke sat up with what little strength he had left in his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive pulled out a ring, and held out his hand… Luke smiled, letting Clive put it on his finger. "... You think that's too big?" He asked, setting it down as he dug for another one. Luke just grinned uncontrollably, barely awake as Clive continued trying to fit rings onto his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you …" he said. Clive huffed, "I love you too-" he said, sliding something with a green gem onto Luke's finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It fit, he'd never been so happy to be staring at a rock. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted them to fuck in the car but i'll save the idea for later</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>